1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor panel, to a method for manufacturing laminate panels, as well as to a method for treating material sheets applied therewith.
More particularly, the invention relates to floor panels, and in particular to laminate floor panels, of the type consisting at least or substantially of a substrate and a provided-thereon top layer on the basis of synthetic material, wherein said top layer comprises a printed decor and one or more material sheets provided with synthetic material, and wherein the floor panel is provided with a balancing layer at the underside of said substrate.
2. Related Art
It is known that laminate panels, more particularly laminate floor panels, can be manufactured in a variety of ways. For example, they may be realized by means of a DPL (Direct Pressure Laminate) technique, wherein material sheets provided with resin are brought into a press device and, by a press treatment performed by means of said press device, are bonded to the upper side of a substrate, such as a MDF or HDF board (Medium Density Fiberboard or High Density Fiberboard). Laminate floor panels may be realized, for example, also by means of an HPL (High Pressure Laminate) technique, wherein the material sheets provided with resin first are pressed together for forming a consolidated whole, which thereafter is provided as a top layer on a substrate, for example, is glued thereon.
Both in a DPL technique and in a HPL technique, the laminate panels comprise a printed decor, which usually is provided on at least one of the aforementioned material sheets and which determines the appearance of the decorative side of the panels. This may relate, for example, to a printed decor with a wood pattern.